


Of Messy Kitchen And Chinese Food

by Avis8109



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cute Thomas, Fluff, M/M, Mama Newt, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avis8109/pseuds/Avis8109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some common facts that Newt has known throughout his entire life: Drugs are bad, walking alone at night is ( probably ) dangerous, his best friend- Minho- has a huge ego, and his boyfriend, Thomas cannot cook to save his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Messy Kitchen And Chinese Food

There were some common facts that Newt has known throughout his entire life: Drugs are bad, walking alone at night is ( probably ) dangerous, his best friend- Minho- has a huge ego, and his boyfriend, Thomas cannot cook to save his own life.

On that seemingly normal day, Newt was walking back to the house with a smile plastered on his face. He had a really good day: His professor wasn't a total shank, his injured leg didn't hurt as much as it usually did, and Minho was too hungover to bother him ( the fact that his friend could come to class in that state really surprised him, though he suspected that it had something to do with the cute girl sitting in front of the Asian bloke ) ; so all he wanted to do right then was to come back to his and Thomas' shared apartment, kiss the boy into oblivion, order some Chinese food, and cuddle whilst watching their favorite TV series on Netflix.

Newt opened the door, expecting his boyfriend on the couch with laptop in his hand, working on an assignment.

Boy, was he wrong.

The living room was filled with dark smoke, which came from the kitchen. The blond frantically shouted:

"TOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Here!" A muffled noise answered him from the kitchen and Newt barged into the kitchen, his hands already dialling 911. But he soon dropped his phone, his mouth ajar, his eyes glued to the sight in front of him.

The kitchen was a mess. Pans, pots and cutlery were everywhere. There is something burning on the stove, and his boyfriend was shirtless, using his t-shirt to clear the smoke through the kitchen's window. Thomas turned around with a bright smile and Newt tried his hardest to not groan at how the brunette's torso was slick with sweat. Instead, he took a deep breath before confronting Thomas:

"What the bloody hell happened here?!"

Thomas smiled sheepishly.

"I wanted to do something nice for you. You always come home late, and then you have to cook a meal for both of us. I thought it would be a nice gesture to help you" He glanced at Newt with his big Bambi eyes.

Newt stared at his boyfriend, and bursts out laughing. The pure confusion on the brunette's face only made him laugh harder. After a while, Newt's laughter subsided and he pulled Thomas into a hug before pressing his lips against the younger boy for a chaste kiss.

"I love you Tommy, and I appreciate your cute gesture but you cannot cook...at all." Thomas huffed at that, but then kept silent so Newt could continue. "How about you help me by buying some take-outs next time?" He suggested while pulling himself away from the brunette.

Thomas grinned widely, pulled Newt back into his arms. "I love you too, Newt."

"So, Chinese?" He whispered to Newt's hair.

"Chinese would be perfect." The blond chuckled, kissing Thomas again.

Thomas hungrily kissed back and mumbled against Newt's lips:

"Can I at least have a reward for the effort?" The brunette's lips stretched into a smirk.

Newt leaned forward to press his lips to Thomas’ ears, then grinned wickedly when he whispered:

"Only if you clean up the kitchen first."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so here I am with another Newtmas fluff!! I noticed that in my other works, they did not interact as much so I tried to put more some interaction here XP
> 
> English is not my native language, so please point out any mistakes that I made. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, and it would be awesome if you can give me ideas for works in the future :D
> 
> And also, should I write a sequel? This one is kinda short ( i wrote in on my phone ) and I want to make up for it... :/


End file.
